


Ten Inch Hero

by WarwomanWay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil owns Avenger's Sub shop and has some very interesting people working for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Help wanted: Normal people need not apply._

Darcy picked up the sign and carried it into the dinner and without a word she unceremoniously dropped it on the counter, the man behind it raised his eyebrows in question and tilted his head watching her. 

Still keeping her mysterious persona Darcy pulled out the Sharpie marker she kept in her back pocket and started to deface the sign. Curiously the man watched her.

"See I'm not normal."  She declared holding up the sign, proudly showing her art work.

"No obviously not." He deadpanned "So your looking for a job?"

Darcy nodded vigorously.

"And why should I hire you?" 

"Because I am awesome?" 

At this point another person walked up behind the man. He turned to her."What do you say Tasha?" 

The redheaded woman,  _Tasha_ as he called her eyed Darcy carefully making her want to crawl inside her skin to hide. 

Tasha shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to give her the interview."

He considered it and nodded. "Very well. Elvis. Alive or dead?" 

"Uh pretty sure he's dead."

"Lindsey Lohan?" 

"Her acting career is dead but the last I heard still pretty sure she's alive." SHe replied cheekly. Tasha smirked.

"Jerry Garcia?"

"Greatful and Dead." 

"Are you an archer?"

Darcy's eyebrows arched. "Is that a requirement?"

"Phil has a crush on the guy who owns the archery store across the street. He thinks he is a god of some sort." Tasha supplied. 

Phil scoffed. "I do not think he is a god!" 

The protest made Tasha's smirk even wider and more dangerous. "No but you think his ass is sculpted by a god."

Darcy had a look at the owner of the store  _Hawkeye's Bows_ and she was inclined to agree his ass was definitely a work of art. 

After glaring at Tasha for several moments Phil turned back to Darcy. "When can you start?"

"How about now?"

He threw an apron at her. "Good." And he walked away leaving Darcy with the redhead.

"I'm Darcy by the way."

"Natasha."

 

An hour through her first ever shift Darcy was surprised to find how easy she was adapting and how her other coworkers were making her feel comfortable. 

Jane was the quiet shy stick of a woman who ran the cash register and the computer up front, and with in the first couple of seconds she was already showing Darcy the ropes. For that Darcy would always be greatful to the tiny woman.

Natasha was harder read and was running circles around everyone, never staying still. But she didn't go out of her way to make things difficult for Darcy either, so that was counted as a win in Darcy's book. 

Fellow artist Steve was quiet, and shy not in a Jane way Darcy realized but more in a totally endearing adorable way. She has already decided to see how many times she could make the man blush a day. 

The front door swings open. "Every one stop." Everyone including Darcy turned their attention to the man who just came through the door. "I have arrived." He started to dance and pump his fist in the air. 

"And only thirty minutes late." Phil deadpanned looking at his watch. "Bucky I beileve that is an improvement."

Bucky shrugs and makes his way behind the counter. "Can't be on time everyday then you might start expecting it."

"Who are you?" He was looking at Darcy and she wanted to hide from his gaze. "Uh who is she?" 

"Just hired her this morning." Phil explained in exasperation. 

"What your hiring new people without discussing it with everyone else?"

"I wasn't aware I had to discuss anything with you." Phil said as if he was talking to a small child. 

"If it helps she thinks Elvis is dead." Natasha supplied.

Bucky pouted. "Awe come on." He threw his hands in the air. "Your hiring people who fail the interview now?" Phil didn't say a word but just smirked smugly at the other man.  "Move over punk." Darcy could hear Bucky and Steve starting to banter back and forth in the kitchen. 

 

"I don't know." Natasha said leaning over the counter twirling her hair around her finger giving some poor man doe eyes. "I just don't like sex."

"What? I don't beileve that." He exclaimed looking Natasha up and down. 

Natasha nodded. "Its just I never...well I never had a you know." She gestured about shyly. "An orgasim." She whispered. 

Darcy who was watching from behind the counter she turns to Jane. "Does that actually work?" She whispers.

Jane shrugs. "Normally, its Natasha's little game. Men do love a challenge."

Darcy nodded and watched the redhead work.

The man bought every single line she was selling. "Well baby you never been with the right man."

"And you think your the right man?"

"Well of course I do."

They talk for a few more moments and he left leaving Natasha with his number.

"Another comrade used and discarded." Bucky shouted out causing Natasha to roll her eyes at him.

"It is disturbing to watch." Steve agreed. 

Darcy had a feeling she was going to like working here. 

 

"I placed a pick up order online?" And Darcy watches Steve break his neck to beat Jane to the counter with the man's order. 

"Here you are Mr. Stark." Steve smiled and Darcy just knew there was a story behind that.

"Tony Stark comes in at least twice a week." Jane explained but it didn't really explain that much. 

"Keep the change." And with that Tony Stark left leaving a very defeated Steve in his wake. 

"Dude man up and ask him out." Bucky order from the kitchen.

"Seriously Steve just ask him already its kinda sad watching you fawn over the man." Natasha added.

Steve ducked his head and blushed. "Its not that simple."

Natasha sighed and squeezed his shoulder but let the subject drop.

"So Steve has a crush on this Stark guy?" Darcy asked.

Jane nodded not even looking up from her computer screen. "Oh big time."

"What are you doing?" Darcy asked seeing Jane's head was elsewhere.

"Jane's epic online romances." Bucky replied. "She has been messaging back and forth with some guy."

"It could be a girl." Steve cut.

"Yes it could be." Jane nodded in agreement.

"But you don't know?" Darcy asks and Jane shakes her head.

"They don't share personal information about each other." Phil put in.

"We don't. We are just friends."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha walks through the door the next morning, her latest conquest dropping her off.

"So let's hear it." Jane urged. "What's his grades?"

Natasha sighed pulling her hair into a bun. "A for effort. C for execution."

"Natural gift?" Jane urged on.

"Didn't even register."

"Ouch that bad?" Darcy asks because yes she was totally eavesdropping.

Natasha nodded. "And he knows it too." 

"Did you tell him that size doesn't matter?" 

Natasha nodded. "Yeah, but it's not like men really beileve that do they?" 

It was Bucky's cue to turn around. "Well some do." He snapped pointedly.

"He woke up pissy." Steve said motioning at Bucky. 

Bucky rolled his eyes but seemed to turn his attention to Darcy to change the subject. "Whatcha got there doll?"

Darcy raised her eyebrows. Doll? Seriously? She just shrugged. "Its my art supplies."

Steve eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. "So you're an artist? Finally someone to talk art with." 

"Ever paint any controversial shit like someone pissing on the pope?" Bucky asks shit eating grin plastered to his face.

"That's not even controversial anymore." Phil cut in amused by his staff. "Its been done to many times."

"Like someone pissing on a Kardashian?" 

"Not controversial enough. Got to paint something that hasn't been painted before." 

"Like a Kardashian pissing on the pope?" Oh there was way to much glee in Bucky's voice. 

Phil smirked. "Bingo." 

Darcy sighed. "I'm not painting anyone pissing on anyone." She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. 

 Bucky pouted "Your no fun. Stevie paint me a picture of a Kardashian pissing on the pope." 

Steve frowned. "I don't know Buck."

"I'll pay you a hundred bucks."

Steve grinned. "You got yourself a deal."

 

Its a second day in a row that Tony Stark comes into the shop, and according to Jane it is a big deal because heaven forbid if Tony Stark orders Tue same lunch he did before.

And as on cue Steve beats Jane to the counter, not that Jane really puts up much of a fight. And like the day before Tony pays for his sub and leaves a very frustrated Steve standing there watching him go.

"Got to admit that is not a bad sight to look at." Natasha said coming from nowhere causing Steve to jump and give her a look. She just shrugs. "He does have a nice ass."

And everyone but Bucky nods in agreement. 

"I don't get the speak." Bucky announces and everyone looks at him. He shrugs it off. "What I'm a boob man."

There is a retort on the tip of Phil's tongue but the door bell chimes and Phil goes silent except for a few muttered words that no one can quiet catch.

 "Hey Phil." The casual voice called out and everyone turned their head to see Phil blushing.

"Is that Phil's god?" Darcy whispers to Natasha who nods. Darcy stated at him, the arms on that man alone was incredible.

"Oh uh hey Clint." Phil stammered out.

"So I got your mail by mistake I thought I would drop it off."

Phil takes the mail that was offered to him. "Oh right thanks."

Clint smiled brightly. "Anytime."

Jane looked up from where she was typing away on the computer. "Can I get you anything while your here?"

Clint shook his head. "Thanks bit I really got to go." 

"Did I say anything stupid?" Phil asks as soon as the door closed behind Clint.

"No of course not." Bucky replied with a roll of his eyes, while Natasha walked off shaking her head and muttering about silly boys and unresolved sexual tension.

 

Darcy knows she really shouldn't go there, but she can't help the fact that as soon as she left the shop and got on her bike she found her self peddling there.

She stop in front of the apartment to see a little girl and her dad get out of a car. They were both laughing, his hand in the little girls and Darcy's heart clenched in want. 

Wiping at her eyes she peddled away as fast as she could before she was spotted.


End file.
